Harralsdotir Emma
by Zarbi
Summary: The princess Ingrid finds Emma Swan still baby and adopts at this time.
1. Chapter 1 - Congratulations

**Harralsdotir Emma**

* * *

 _I haven't "Once upon a time". I have no right on this series. All this fanfiction is only for the amusement._

 _ **Summary** : The story begins in the middle of the season 4 when Princess Ingrid comes in our world. Therefore it starts 28 years before the beginning of season 1 of Once upon a time. _

_Princess Ingrid finds Emma Swan still baby and adopts at this time._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Congratulations Mrs. Harralsdottir**

"Congratulations, madam Ingrid Harralsdottir, you are the happy mother of Emma Harralsdottir, formerly Emma Swan, your daughter old of 9 months, says the family affairs judge of the state of Massachusetts in Boston. You can leave again with your daughter in your home. You have the hard mission to make an adult human fully aware of its rights and its duties to be a human and an American citizen. Good luck Madam Harralsdottir and also to you Miss Harralsdottir".

After about ten seconds of pause, the judge says:

"Now that the official party is ended, I see that you hold a store of ice".

"I make them myself. And I hope well learn to Emma to make them. But I invite you to come taste. I need great amateurs of ice who want well serve as a beta tasters for my new recipes of ice cream. Notably, I prepared a great novelty: an ice in chilli".

"Impossible."

"This Friday evening, I presented my first version. You're the welcome, your Honour, if you want to taste the impossible."

"It is at what time, the impossible?"

"20:30".

"By curiosity, I'll come taste the impossible".


	2. Chapter 2 - White light

**Chapter 2 – White light**

* * *

 **4 years later,**

"Are your ready Emma for your big adventure to become an adult."

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you control the bike with 2 small wheels?"

"Yes, Mom," says Emma a little exasperated who already knew the result.

"Are you ready to make the bike without small wheels?"

"Yes", says Emma, very enthusiastic and impatient to start.

" It checks its protections: Headset"

" Put on the head and tied by touching the strap under her chin."

"Kneepads."

"Yes", she says by touching that of right.

"Elbow pads"

"Yes 2, by showing the 2 arms successively."

"Then you are ready and you can go there."

Emma leans upon on the pedals and her bike begins to move forward on its 2 wheels. During some minutes, all goes right. But, Emma approached the small soft slope not far from the home and there, the bike went more quickly and Emma panic a little. The result doesn't make wait and she lands on the slope straight.

Ingrid who noticed it runs towards her. But she smiles in herself because she had seen a white, fair light in front of Emma at the time when she fell.

"Honey, is what you belong be painful?"

"No", says Emma.

"No pain, nor wound, nor blood", asks Ingrid who looks at her attentively. "Nothing, just some crumpled clothes."

"Get up and Emma and makes work every member of your body and you look at her attentively."

After some instants when she notices every part of the body of her daughter, Ingrid asks:

"No pain, no tears and how goes this bike?"

Together, they observe the bike. Emma puts it upright. Then Ingrid takes it of the left hand and rolls the wheel before the right hand, and then just after done the same with the back wheel. The two wheels work well. No visible damage. It also resets the bike by earth and says to Emma:

"Go back up on your bike. Will you operate brakes? Does it work?"

"Yes, mum," says Emma of an exasperated voice.

"In view of your fall, I'm asked. The brakes must be used. You must always have hands on your brakes ready to brake to be able to stop very quickly. You forgot this rule and result, you fell. Happily, not of little scratches."

She continues after a small pause:

"As for the horse, you go back up to bike right away and you pedal. You stay within reach view and hands on the brakes. In any case, it is flat. Be careful to cars, you must always tell yourself that they have priority on you even if legally, it is you that have priority. With your bike, you weigh less than 30 kg and you are of flesh while cars are steel and make more than 500 kg."

Emma makes it and leaves very quickly by pedalling with all her forces and giving little attention to what there is around it. As usual, Emma is adventurous and respected enough little the instructions of his mother. But Ingrid knows well the genealogy of Emma as well as its future mission. She knows that she must form a tenacious warrior, not a housewife.

She also knows that she is going to have him learn horseback riding in starting with the pony, fencing, a martial art and teenager, the shooting, even the archery. Her mother, Snow White was as good as Robin Hood. She must achieve scholastic studies also. Vast program for Emma and for her mother Ingrid.

For her, she tells herself that she is perhaps going to construct an empire of ice cream. Her shop "Ice Princess" is brisk and some people come to sell door-to-door it to have shop franchises. The bigs companies of ice cream also come to buy back her shop or buy her recipes. She's going to have to think carefully about all that. Emma will perhaps need many more of what thought of essentials and of also in her plans. Some millions in bank make for it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lilly

**Chapter 3 - Lily**

* * *

 **9 years later,**

It's the year of the 8th grade, the last before the high school. Emma Harralsdotir is well integrated into this suburban town. Emma Harralsdotir is well integrated into the residential city of Massachusetts. The fact that the mother takes her mother shop Ice Princess is also a lot to do. Her friends, boys, and girls are there to test the new ice cream and eat it that the mother of Emma feels unworthy to be sold in his shop but are still very good for always hungry young especially good ice.

But some sights worry her mother very much. Emma often acts as though she was alone, as though her friends were ordinary knowledge.

With her mother Ingrid, Emma agrees very well in spite of the fact that she voiced 2 or 3 times that fact to have a father could be a good idea. It is supplemented due to the fact that Emma manages to introduce the fathers of her friends when they are a single man, divorced or widowed.

But it was not Ingrid's plan. Ingrid had some discreet adventures and without the following day. Her main preoccupation is the education of Emma and the management of her empire of the ice which stretches across all North America. The new ice in Wasabi is going to open him Japan. Europe is for soon.

Emma is an accomplished horsewoman. She convinced her mother to her 16 years of having her own horse. She made some fencing but Emma did not like the formal side. Moreover, in the club, there was a young girl gifted fencing that everyone promises for the Olympics. She had tested judo and she loves Krave Manga, the sport of Israeli combat. Like her mother, Emma also makes ballroom dancing. Her essays in music and drawing are bad although Emma has a beautiful voice, but she doesn't sing because it doesn't interest her. Her mother would like it but she knows the full timetable of her daughter.

She's also part of scouts. Her mother always insisted that she must know how to survive at any time and the best school for it, it's the Scouts with their slogan « Always ready ». Emma likes well the outdoor life. It would definitely see herself living on a ranch or a farm. But the business of her mother is very thriving with franchised shops. Definitely on, her home has a big garden with a hut in a big tree for her all alone.

And this weekend is the big jamboree between all local guides troops. His troop of Catfishes (the founder came from Louisiana) settled near that of the troop of squirrels Lowell.

All the story begins here.

* * *

 **Jamboree,**

While the 2 troops become established, the first contacts take place between the 2 groups which didn't know before.

It's at this instant when Emma and Lilly get acquainted. They are responsible for preparing the fire for the evening. The troops of squirrels had made responsible Lilly Page for making it because it had very big feelings towards the fire. They accused it even cryptically of pyromania. For the catfish, it is Emma's turn to make it.

After their leader of troops allocates them mission to prepare the fire for the evening, They meet in the place designated for fire and the party between the 2 troops.

"Hello, I introduce myself, guide Lilly Page, Troop of squirrels, big specialist fire. I have the badge as you see here showing his belt across his chest. It was I who light the fires almost all of the troop for 2 years."

"Hi Lily, I'm the guide Emma Harralsdotir, Troop of Catfish. I have like you the badge of the fire. But we share the firing in our troop."

"I add that I always light a fire whatever conditions", says Lilly.

Together, they prepare the fire which will be lit at night and after the evening meal for the day between the troops. And Lilly is very gifted to prepare a fire. Emma is admiring of this fire. She has never seen from so nice and from so ready to burn without a match.

The fire is beautiful and illuminated the whole meeting. Lilly and Emma earn the informal competition for the best evening fire.

* * *

 **Next day,**

The following day, accompanied by a leader of every troop of scout, it is the hour of shopping in the local minimarket. To avoid that troops go all there at the same time and cause a huge traffic jam in the minimarket, they go alternately there. With 4 other troops, 10 h 30 is their hour. But for others, it is also their hour.

Twelve scouts and guides accompanied with several leaders come to make their shopping in most cases of provisions and also some small things that the scouts forgot and whose list they transmitted them. They came with a scholar bus.

But while they entered and while they scatter across the minimarket for their purchases. Four individuals come wearing a balaclava and heavily armed. They want the silver of cases. At this hour, the crop is thin. But they know a thing that alone the manager of the store and the accountant knew: in safes, there is the recipe of last 3 days is. The firm of transfer of funds could not come to search them because of the breakdown of some of its armored vans. And with Big Jamboree, recipes are the best of the year.

But then they came in and they are scattered throughout the store for their purchases. Four individuals have masked and heavily armed. They want the money boxes. At this time, the pickings are slim. But they know something that only the store manager and the accountant knew in the safe is the revenue last 3 days. The CIT company could not pick them because of the failure of several of its armored vehicles.

All operation must last less than 5 minutes before the intervention of the police, but nothing is going to take place as planned by the robbers. A man to make off tickets in cases, 2 to watch the customers and personnel and 2 others to persuade kindly the manager to open the safe containing the splendid fund. The beginning takes place as planned. But the unexpected is going to transform this flight with hand armed with something of definitely of another one.

A man to steal banknotes in the cash registers, two to monitor customers and the two others and to persuade other two 'kindly' the manager open the safe containing the wonderful recipe.

The beginning goes as planned. But unforeseen will transform this armed robbery into something else.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hostages

**Chapter 4 - Hostages**

* * *

 **Minimarket of the city of Jamboree,**

At the time of shopping for the troops of Emma and Lilly, a holdup takes place. .Everything had been envisaged to last less than 5 minutes so that the policemen have no time to arrive at the police station. But unfortunately for the bandits, a police car comes barely a minute after the start of the holdup and the policemen see everything by the windows of the store. A car fled when they arrive. The policemen who are preventing the Central of robbery with hand armed in the Minimarket with the possibility of a hostage's catch don't notice it. But the thieves see the 2 cars of police and they know that they're wedged in the corner in the store.

Then they apply only recharge plan available immediately the hostage-taking. But unlike the usual, the store is filled with people especially girls in scouts' uniform. Therefore the type of nobody which they want to spare at all costs in the case of hostage-taking. All one of these girls has to do is to come from an influential family to have what they want.

The first action of the hostage's takers is to lower the iron curtains which protect the store when it's closed. Before the bandits block emergency doors, several clients who were in the back of the store including a certain number of girls scouts flees. But Emma and Lilly are not part of successful people Unfortunately, they were near checkout counters on the shelf of sweets just under the eyes of robbers.

The robbers regroup their hostages in front of checkout counters in a large open space without a shelf to watch them better. Dices that the diplomatist of the police arrives, negotiations begin. The robbers have about twenty hostages, the manager with 4 of his employees and about fifteen customers among which a great majority of guides among whom are part, Emma, and Lilly.

The robbers missed their chance to succeed a break for it. Now, this would be a bloody defeat. Their solution to get out alive, free and with their stolen loot are their hostages. The presence of young girls makes harder an armed intervention. For the police, their objective is to make the hostages out alive and unharmed and then capture the bad guys.

For two parties, that is the trading time and all this is done by phone. To add to the anxiety of the hostages and a touch of perversity, the leader of the bandits speaks in the presence of the hostages and using the speaker phone. So the hostages can hear the police and the robbers.

After picking up the phone ringing in checkouts. The robbers ignored calls to the telephone director's office.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Nick Jones of the Springfield police. I'm in charge of negotiations to resolve as quickly and best of all this crisis we are."

"Call a cat a cat. You want to save the hostages."

"Perfectly true, sir?"

"You call me Mr. John Doe."

"Well, Mr. John Doe, what can we do to ensure that everyone living and intact?"

"Well, the main thing is that we can get out alive and free. So you give us a helicopter. We have a pilot with us. This helicopter will not be followed by any helicopter or fighter. We'll take with us for 2 hostages we ensure Striking high and go out with the hostages. The two hostages will be released at our first landing? You have one hour to bring the helicopter and you clear a place for it to land in front of the store."

"What do you want more?" asks the negotiator.

"Nothing, you have an hour for the helicopter to land where I want it. Otherwise, you know music."

The chief of bandits hangs up and told all the hostages:

"If everyone cooperates you will all be free in an hour 5 minutes and I think that your shopping will be free. For two hostages, it lasted 30 minutes more" and he concluded, laughing.

A few minutes later, one of the bandits throws them a few packets of candy and tell them:

"For fun, some sweets. And we will give you bottles of water."

Then he walks away with a caddie and returned a few minutes later, filled with small bottles of water. He gives to his comrades before telling the store manager:

"Come seeking the rest and put in you."

Meanwhile, the leader of the bandits is the sly one of his men who nods. Then the chief of the bandits designates two rather strong hostages and said:

"You two, you'll get me 2 TV that is on sale and you put in front of the boxes. It will make a great first. The hostages will see the efforts of the police to release through surveillance cameras. My friend will connect these cameras to these TV stations. Like this, when there is no image, you'll know that you will be free one way or another: either to see God or to see yours."

Twenty minutes later, the phone rings. The hostages and the robbers look the TV like police and away the curious crowd on the TV screens.

After 5 rings, the leader does the same as the previous call by lifting:

"The store, I'm listening,"

"Here Sergeant Nick Jones, the negotiator. I have bad news. No helicopter can land outside the store as you requested. There is a power line that passes right next to 50 m high."

" I do not believe you."

"Eh, well you can get out to view."

"And like that, the police arrested me."

And the discussion continues.

Against the release of a hostage, a pregnant woman, the helicopter pilot robber comes out and finds no landing of a helicopter is possible next to the store. There didn't notice during the trails and even arriving for burglary. But the helicopter was not expected at this time of the operation.

Then the chief pissed when he heard the report of his accomplice:

"The helicopter cannot come next to the supermarket. I don't take the risk taking off with a device that I don't know next to a high voltage line. And I don't think he let an experienced pilot do. They won't give us a new hostage."

And so on, the negotiations continues and the siege lasts. And more and more people arrived: curious, friends and family members of the hostages, the journalists and the state police with the FBI.

* * *

 **USA,**

The news of the hostage crisis spread rapidly throughout the country. The bandit's plan quickly turns sour.

The Guides have quickly the list of those that are retained in the store. They shall inform the police and parents. In her office, Ingrid is taking hiccups. Her magnificent plan is ready to become heaps. In theory, his daughter Emma, the Savior must arrive intact at the age of 29 years Storybrooke, Maine. But she is not quite over. very on.

After a few moments, she cools off and she says that to solve this problem of taking hostage, must be the best, i.e. specialized teams from the FBI. With all ice cream lovers, she contacts people takes for the FBI is responsible for this hostage-taking quickly. After 1½ hours of taking hostage, the local police are replaced by the FBI and they are happy because they didn't know what to do. The bandits are not happy at all. If the FBI is there, it smells very bad.

Then after these calls, she takes her car to go to the town of taking hostages. She wishes to be present for the release of his daughter.

* * *

 **Parking of Minimarket,**

After being forced to leave her car and her driver away, police let come to the forefront of the crowd in a sort of square for the city leaders, guides and the parents of the hostages. There, she meets a certain James Paige whose daughter is also a hostage. They sympathized much like with other parents whose girls are hostages. They even manage to laugh a bit in these moments of despair with jokes and gaffes of their respective girls.

But James Paige caught his attention especially since his wife died shortly before and that their daughter has been adopted as his own. She was inwardly laughing that it also comes from the enchanted forest.

During this time, negotiations are stalled and it's visible that the SWAT is preparing to intervene, but when and how, they don't know. All the parents of the hostages hope is everyone so alive and intact and that this should go quickly.

But suddenly...

* * *

 **Minimarket,**

In the store, the tension rises gradually as time passes slowly.

As the hostages move regularly, Lily has managed to be close to Emma and a little away from the rest of the hostages but always under the eyes of the hostage takers.

She addresses whispering to Emma: "I need you. I think I have a solution for you so quickly from this place alive and intact."

"And how will you do this miracle," responds in the same tone Emma

"I've told you that I can make fire with anything and we are the right place to make one. Fire changes the whole situation. Fire drives people away. So end of the hostage crisis."

"Good idea, but we'll burn first and this is not good at all for us."

"I set the fire, but I don't want him to kill me. My idea is to start here and to blow up it elsewhere."

"But where, if it doesn't start in the right place, it will be pshtt."

But speaking, the tone is mounted.

And one of the hostage takers watches them with evil eyes and told them

"SILENCE."

After a few minutes, Lilly whispers:

"A good smoke would be enough to set off the alarms and showers and so immediate police intervention. But you're right, we must choose the right place. I think I find. You look out there, this is the radius of toilet paper and paper towels. But some are open. The paper is light burns and plastic that will greasy smoke which will operate the detectors."

"It's far and risked," says Emma. "But this can work."

"Okay then, I'll go. I turn my incendiary ball and I run."

She does, but one of the bandits sees and turns his gun on them, shouting.

"LET GO IT IMMEDIATELY AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR OTHERWISE, I SHOOT."

Lilly launches the dumpling inflamed to the radius of the toilet papers and Emma throws herself to the legs of the bandit.

And suddenly, there is a bright white light throughout the store and that blind everyone. At the same time, smoke rises and active sprinklers watering everyone with cold water.

The police arrived less than a minute after taking advantage of the chaos created by these two simultaneous events.

But nobody really understood understand this white light. For fire, it was found that the toilet paper had flamed first. But how was much less clear. The best explanation that was advanced is the bursting of several neon tubes exploding would have triggered this blinding white light.

* * *

 **Exterior of the store,**

Suddenly a large white light appears from the store followed by a large black smoke and sirens of smoke detectors. Nobody knows what's going on in the store. But the police must intervene urgently. But Ingrid saw the white light and smiled. She knows that her daughter's magic has walked again.

Taken by surprise, the SWAT intervenes very quickly, the policemen bleed (blow) the locks of the doors and quickly enter the store. And just as quickly comes a crowd of heavily equipped police officers framing civilians. A single shot was heard and two men came out framed by police officers and handcuffed. The police now sort out the hostages and robbers.

But they have failed to maintain the parents who wanted to retrieve their girls, hold them. Okay, the police don't really want to pursue and brutally arrest young girls in guide uniform especially in front of the TV cameras. This could be their daughter, niece and so on. In addition for to the mass media, this would have a very bad effect. But they must maintain order and the law.

Then the police intervene discreetly and politely saying that they must immediately gather the testimonies of these girls. And according to the law, this must be done in the presence of a lawyer or an adult relative. And it must be done as quickly as the memories are fresh. Everyone understands that.

The policemen say also: "However, adults are controlled by security forces because they want to know who are the hostages and the bandits because, in their hurried flight, we know that they kept all the hostage takers. And without a weapon, nothing looks more like a hostage as a hostage taker.

* * *

 **Some time later, Police Station,**

After being interrogated by the police in the presence of her mother Ingrid who quickly understands that she doesn't say everything that happened in the store. Her daughter will have the right to a second interrogation of her own part with the most important question: has understood she that the white light that allowed the end of hostage taking comes from herself, Emma. She introduces her to Lilly who was released shortly after the interrogation by the police in the presence of her father.

"Mom, I introduce you, Lilly Paige, guide of the troop of Squirrels. We were together Hostage and she managed to light the fire that caused the police intervention".

"I just suggested this idea and this took place. It's not my fault".

'Something Emma didn't say in front the policemen,' said Ingrid to herself.

" Nice to meet you, Miss Paige.

"'May I introduce you to my father,' she said, indicating to the man behind her.

"We had the pleasure of meeting during the hours of hostages taking in the square of the families". says Ingrid.

"Exactly," says Mr. Paige. I tell you that our daughters already know each other.

Then Ingrid looks a little more carefully at Lilly's neck where she sees a necklace with a kind of shell. She asks: " What is it ?"

"I don't know. That's the only thing I have left of my biological mother. I never knew what it was.'"

'That vaguely tells me something.' Can I look at it more closely?'

Lilly passes it over her head and puts it in Ingrid's hand. She looks at it attentively and then puts it in the sunlight and even to the surprise of all, it to lick.

Ingrid seems surprised at the taste. She says: "I can me mistake, but this necklace is the symbol of the Draconians.' I thought it was a legend. It was old tales of families who said they could turn into dragons and they wore a shell that they said was the dragon's egg they came into the world. There was no more talk at the end of the Middle Ages. The Church didn't like dragons. So it seems you're from the same country as mine, Norway. But I cannot tell you more. I don't know where you could find out more. One should look at the Scandinavian legends".

After a moment's reflection, she continues "I licked the stone of the necklace. It had a kind of eggshell taste. I think it's a fossilized dinosaur eggshell. I can not tell you more, it's a little-known legend that I was told once or twice."

Lilly is smiling. She begins to know where she comes from. She knows where to start her research.

Ingrid said to herself: " _Lilly also comes from the Enchanted Forest as Emma. Are they related in any way? In any case, her taste for fire shows that she is a dragon. Of course, in this world, she cannot turn except under the effect of enormous stress. The fire of the supermarket, it'is her. But she is an orphan of mother and her father is not bad physically. Well, I'll have a 2nd daughter and Emma will finally have her father whom she long wants and besides a sister that I must watch carefully"._

"According to the legends continues Ingrid, the Draconians were subjected to crises of violence and could become Berserkers, crazy warriors and very strong she said and also they had strong crises of abatement".

"This approach to the definition of the nature of my daughter Lilly", says said Mr. Paige, glancing severely at his daughter.

She shrugs her shoulders. She's used to it.


End file.
